Pour vivre il faut savoir faire des sacrifices !
by Lousie-sama
Summary: fanfic yaoi Ichigo x Urahara et autres les pesonnages appartient a Tite Kubo ! Renji est un jeune garçon 25 ans qui porte un lourd secret. Seul son ami d'enfance Kira est au courant de celui si, Du moin au début .....
1. Chapter 1

Renji jeune garçon de 25 ans étudiant en économie au lycée de karakura, d'apparence « ordinaire » mais qui n'est en faite qu'une carapace pour cacher ses activités du soir qui n'est d'autre que prostitué.

C'est comme cela que le jeune garçon gagne sa vie pour payer son loyer et ses factures et autres dépenses. Ceci n'est pas un métier honorable mais on y gagne bien.

Le pharaon, boite de nuit qui n'est en faite qu'une couverture qui cache un réseau de prostituer (homme/femme), sous le contrôle de Yamamoto Genryuusai. Cette partie du club est réservé au gens fortuné ayant les moyen de j'acheter ses service. Le moyen est très simple les jeune prostitués on leurs photos dans un classeur et c'est comme cela que les clients choisissent celui qu'il veulent pour la nuit ou plusieurs jours. Bien sur les client son des habituer et on peut en faire partie que si 5 personnes déjà présentent vous sollicite auprès du patron.

Ce soir la Renji par pour le club ou il va voir si il a du travaille. Arriver la bas le jeune garçon rencontre d'autres camarades dans le même cas que lui:

_{Kira Izuru: un jeune garçon blond yeux bleu plutôt mince, très naïf et sensible. Client : Gin Ichimaru _

_{Hisagi Shyuuhei : jeune garçon brun au yeux noir, il a un tatouage sur la joue gauche « 69 », très distingué et bagarreur. Clients: Kanamé Tosen , Kensei Muguruma ._

_{Soi Fon : jeune femme brun au yeux noir, elle a beaucoup de caractère et dit se qu'elle pense tous haut. Clients : Yoruichi Shihouin , Marechiyo Omaeda ._

_{Renji Abarai : jeune homme aux cheveux rouge yeux marron, il a un fort caractère et cache un lourd secret. Client: Byakuya Kuchiki , Aizen Sosuke ._

_Tous les quatre étaient devant le tableau ou était marquer le nom de leurs client de ce soir. _

_- Je me tape le vieux pervers de Marechiyo! S'exclama Soi Fon désemparer._

_- Moi Ichimaru sama! Fit Kira d'un ton joyeux._

_- AH AH AH qui veut tu que se soit d'autre tu na que lui! Je comprend pas pourquoi il te laisse la ! Il pourrait depuis le temps te demander de vivre avec lui vue l'argent qu'il donne au vieux pour qu'il n'y est que lui dans ta liste de client !_

_- Tous simplement ma chère Soi fon parce que ce club est fait pour ne pas que des rumeurs s'ébruite sur la vies privé de nos client! Dit le vieux Yamamoto en entrant dans la pièce. _

_- Moi je n'est personne se soir apparemment. Dit Hisagi ._

_- Si Tosen vient d'appeler pour te réserver !_

_- Yes Yes !!! S'exclama-t-il._

_- Cache pas ta joie surtout pour moi !_

_- C'est pas ma faute si dans ta liste ta un vieux pervers et moche de surcroît Soi Fon !_

_- Est moi ? Dit Renji _

_- Toi tu pars pour le week end avec Kuchiki !_

_Renji était fou de joie tous le week end avec Byakuya Kuchiki ceci était un vrai plaisir mais en plus ceci lui rapporter gros._

_- Salop !! S'écria Hisagi . Tu va encore te faire un max de tunes !!_

_- Je comprend pas moi, tu te fait un max de tunes mais tu vie toujours dans ton petit studio de rien du tous ! Il vont ou tes sous comme sa ?! Demanda Soi Fon_

_- Sa ne vous regardent pas !!!_

_Quelques minutes était passer Hisagi et Soi Fon étaient parti à leurs rendez vous. Il ne rester plus que Renji et Kira dans la salle qui attendait qu'on leur disent que leur clients étaient arriver._

_- Alors comment il va ? Demanda Kira._

_- Toujours pareil il faut attendre! Dit tristement Renji._

_- Tu c'est si c'est un problème d'argent je peux t'en donner !_

_- Non merci je veut me débrouiller seul pour sa!_

_- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi tu c'est très bien qu'il faut se dépêche ….._

_- JE SAIS !!! J'ai déjà payer la moitié je vais y arriver !_

_- La moitié sa fait déjà 7ans que tu travaille ici comme un dingue ! Tu ne prend pas de vacances tu vient tous les soir !_

_- La plus par du temps ce n'est que deux trois heures pas plus ._

_- Si tu le dit !_

_- Renji Mr Byakuya est arriver il t'attend dans sa voiture devant ! Cria Yamamoto._

_- Oui, oui !!_

_- Bon à dans 2 jours. Bonne soirée avec ton chère et tendre client !! Dit Renji d'un air moqueur _

_- Toi aussi ! Fait s'en pas trop quand même !_

_Kira avait de la peine pour Renji cela fessait longtemps qu'ils se connaissent tous les deux ils avaient était dans le même collège. Ce qui fessait exactement douze ans qu'ils se fréquenté et que Kira partager le lourd secret de Renji. Un secret tellement dure qu'il voyait de plus en plus Renji perdre son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Il voulait vraiment l'aider mais Renji refuser catégoriquement ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo tous le monde!!! Voici la suite de ma fan fic je n'est pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire c'est pour cela que mais chapitre sont court mais il y en aura plusieurs !!!**

**Merci à ceux qui la lisent !!!**

**Pour l'instant pas de le mon mais sa va arriver promis !!!**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Renji s'effondra sur le lit épuisé de la partie de jambes en l'air avec Byakuya Kuchiki , il faut dire quand ce moment il avait la tête ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Kuchiki s'en était aperçu et lui demanda :

- Renji quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, tous va très bien Kuchiki-sama !

- Tu en est sur ?

- Oui, oui ! Pourquoi me demander vous cela ?

- Comme sa !

Byakuya sortie du lit enfila un peignoir de chambre et se dirigea vers la pièce à côté qui n'était autre que son bureau personnel , il laissa Renji seul reprendre son souffle.

Celui-ci se leva enfin est se dirigea vers la grande salle de bain marbré de couleur bleu marine, une grande baignoire trôner au milieu de la pièce, sur le coté gauche deux lavabos de forme carré avec en face de grand miroir entouré de lumière, et sur la droite un grande douche moderne avec tous les équipement.

Renji ce décida à prendre une douche il rentra dans celle-ci et mis les jet massant en route .

De l'autre côté dans son immense bureau Byakuya passer un coup de téléphone.

- Monsieur Kuchiki que se passe t'il pour que vous me téléphoniez à une telle heure ? Un problème avec Renji ?

- Oui ! Disons qu'il n'est plus aussi passionner qu'avant ! Quand on couche ensemble il est ailleurs !

Cela me déplait beaucoup vous comprenait !

- Oui ! Je vois vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ?

- Non justement il me dit que tous va bien t'habitude il me raconte tous mais la rien !

- Bien je vois et bien je parlerai avec lui quand il reviendra monsieur Kuchiki ne vous inquiété pas !

- Bien ! Vous me tiendrai informer.

- Oui, oui bien sur ! Bonne nuit monsieur Kuchiki !

- Merci vous aussi Monsieur Yamamoto !

Byakuya sortie de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller rejoindre le jeune homme. Il entra dans la douche et se plaqua contre le dos du garçon et commença à embrasser son cou pour descendre jusqu'à ces épaules .

- Byakuya-sama ! Gémit Renji.

- Dit moi ce qui ne va pas Renji ! Je peux t'aider si tu as des problèmes !

- Mais tous va bien Monsieur !

- Bien sur que non tu ne va pas bien ! Tu était absent pendant qu'on fessaient l'amour ! Dit moi ce qui te tracasse tant !

- Si je vous dit que tous va bien c'est que tous va bien ! S'énerva le plus jeune.

Il sortie de la douche et alla vers la chambre pour se rhabiller . Byakuya arriva derrière vêtue d'un peignoir blanc e lui demanda :

- Ou va tu ?

- Je pars!

- Certainement pas je tes payer pour tous le week end .

- Je m'en fou je vais vous rendre votre argent et ses tous !

Il allait partir quand Byakuya le retint par le bras et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Un papier tomba de la poche de manteau de Renji. Il aller le ramasser mais le plus vieux fut plus rapide et le prit.

- Rendez moi sa !

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est ? Tu a des dettes Renji ?

- Non je n'est pas de dettes ! Ceci est personnel rendez moi cette lettre !

Byakuya regarda l'emblème en haut de celle-ci est s'aperçu que c'était celui de l'hôpital de Karakura. Il était maintenant inquiet , il se demander si Renji avait des problème de santé. Renji aller lui reprendre la lettre des main mais Byakuya la mi derrière son dos .

- Je ne lirez pas cette lettre ci tu me dit ce qu'il se passe !

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir ! Il y a un contrat qui stipulent que je doit vous distraire et non vous parler de ma vie privée !

- C'est vraiment ce que tu pense Renji ! Tu croie que je te prend juste pour m'envoyer en l'air avec toi! Et puis ceci vient de l'hôpital je me trompe ? Et tu malade Renji ? Dit le moi je m'inquiète vraiment!

- Non je ne crois pas que vous me prenait juste pour vous avoyer en l'air ! Et non je ne suis pas malade ! Enfin pas moi !

- Si tu as des ennuis laisse moi t'aider !

- Non ! Je règle sa tous seul depuis 12 ans et je compte finir de régler sa tous seul !

- Très bien mais dit moi au moins se qui ne va pas !

- d'accord mais faite moi la promesse de ne le dire à personnes !

- Je te le promet !

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

- Bonne nuit monsieur Kuchiki !

Yamamoto raccrocha le téléphone et regarda la personne qui était assise en face de lui de l'autre côté du bureau .

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Renji ?

- On dirai bien mon cher Urahara! Monsieur Kuchiki vient de se plainte que Renji n'était pas son état normal!

- OH ! C'est plutôt rare que Kuchiki-san se plaigne !

- Oui ! Mais moi aussi j'ai remarquer que Renji n'était pas dans son assiette ce soir ! Je me demande ce qu'il à !

- j'ai était à mon hôpital ce week end et le docteur Ishida Ryuken ma dit qu'il le voyer souvent traîner dans les couloir de l'hôpital .

- Oh ! Il ne vous a pas dit ce qu'il fessait ?

- Non ! Je peut lui téléphoner pour lui demander ci vous voulez ?

- Oui faites !

Urahara pris son portable et appela le docteur.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Voila le deuxième chapitre !**

**Dans le prochain vous serez ce que cache Renji !!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo !!! **

**Voici le chapitre 3 de la fic !!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Urahara était depuis déjà un bon moment au téléphone avec le docteur Ishida quand il raccrocha .

Yamamoto le regarder d'un œil interrogeur en voyant celui-ci avec un large sourire.

- Alors ?

- Je pense que nous devrions aller à l'hôpital !

- Cela est ci intéressant que cela ?

- Oh que oui, et cela m'intéresse beaucoup !

- Bien allons y alors.

Yamamoto et Urahara passèrent dans la salle ou les jeunes prostitué essayer d'attiré les clients en leurs fessant du charme .

Kira regarder passer les deux hommes, il trouva cela suspect surtout qu'il savait que Urahara était le grand patron de l'hôpital de Karakura. Il pensa tout de suite au secret de Renji, et si c'est deux hommes l'avait découvert! Kira était du coup inquiet, il dit à son cher client qui n'était autre que Gin Ichimaru qu'il aller au toilette . Il se dirigea vers la pièce qui était juste à côté, pris son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami .

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Renji regarder Byakuya droit dans les yeux, il se demander si il devait vraiment révélé la vérité a celui-ci pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance mais il savait que si il lui disait Byakuya s'en mêlerait.

Byakuya attendait avec impatience ce que Renji aller lui dire, il se demander bien quel secret aussi important Renji pouvait bien lui cacher surtout que se secret duré déjà depuis 12 ans.

- Alors Renji qui a-t-il ?

- Et bien ….

Mais Renji n'eu pas le temps de répondre que son téléphone sonna . Renji regarda alors son téléphone et vue le nom de son ami inscrit sur l'écran il se demander si il pouvait répondre ou pas. Il regarder Byakuya qui lui fit un signe de la tête pour répondre, il alla dans le bureau de Byakuya , appuya sur la touche verte et écouta son ami parler.

Byakuya regarder les yeux du jeune à travers la porte de verre, ceux la passèrent d'un seule coup à une lueur de peur. Renji raccrocha. Il retourna auprès de Byakuya .

- Qui à t'il ?

- Nous devons aller à l'hôpital tout de suite s'il vous plait !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous expliquerai tous arriver la bas! Mais il faut se dépêcher !

- Bien

Le noble pris son manteau c'est clef de voiture et ils partirent pour l'hôpital de Karakura. Dans la voiture Renji était inquiet du au coup de fil de Kira, il espérait arriver vite là bas .

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

- Allo ?

- C'est moi ! Y'a un gros problème !

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Y'a le patron et Urahara qui viennent de partirent ensemble !

- Oui est alors je voie pas ou est le problème !

- Et bien tu ne prouve pas sa étrange que le chef sort à une heure pareil et de plus tu n'est pas s'en savoir que Urahara possède l'hôpital de Karakura !

- Tu… Tu croie vraiment qu'il sont partie là bas ?

- Il y à de forte chance !

- Tu crois qu'il savent à propos de Ichigo ?

- Oui je crois qu'il savent tous !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Que va tu faire ?

- Je vais la bas !

- Et Kuchiki ?

- Il à découvert aussi, J'avais une lettre de l'hôpital dans ma poche elle est tomber !

- bien, et bien dépêche toi d'y aller !

- Oui, merci de m'avoir prévenu !

- De rien ! Aller courage fonce !

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cela fessait maintenant 15 minutes que Renji et Byakuya avait pris la route en direction de l'hôpital.

Renji était énervé maintenant il trouver qu'il n'allait pas assez vite. Il voulait arriver avant Son patron et Urahara du moins si ils s'allaient là bas .

- On ne peu pas aller plus vite ?

- Non ! Je suis à la vitesse maximum autoriser Renji.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Va tu me dire ce qu'il te tracasse à la fin! Et pourquoi veut tu aller à l'hôpital à une heure pareille !

- Très bien! Je ne suis pas malade la lettre de l'hôpital qu'il y avait dans ma poche concerne mon petit frère

- Ton petit frère ?

- Oui j'ai un petit frère, Ichigo il a 16 ans !

- Pourquoi est t'il a l'hôpital ! Il à eu un accident ?

- Oui un accident il y a 12 ans ! Il n'avait que 4 ans !

- Il est à l'hôpital depuis t'en de temps ! Mais il a eu quoi comme accident ?

Byakuya attendait la réponse depuis quelque minute mais il en eu aucune, il tourna un peu la tête vers Renji est vit le jeune homme pleurer silencieusement. Il caressa sa joue pour essayer de le consoler. Quand Renji s'arrêta de pleurer il lui tendit un mouchoir. Renji le pris et essuya ces larmes.

Cinq minutes après il était arriver à l'hôpital. Renji descendit rapidement de la voiture suivie de Renji.

Ils rentrèrent dans le hall et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'accueil quand ils entendirent une voix familière derrière eux.

- Monsieur Kuchiki, Renji.

- Monsieur Yamamoto, Monsieur Urahara que faites vous ici ? Demanda Byakuya

- Eh bien je pense que nous sommes ici pour les même raison que vous! N'est-ce pas Renji ! Dit Urahara

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici c'est ma vie privée ! Cracha Renji.

- Votre vie privée serte Renji mais cela influence votre travaille! Dit Yamamoto

- Renji va tu nous expliquer cette fois ci ? Demanda Byakuya.

Renji avait le cœur qui battez à cent à l'heure, maintenant il était piégé les trois homme en façe de lui voulais des explications. Il aurait voulu ne pas leur dire mais il avait promit à Byakuya de lui dire la vérité et en même temps il devait le dire son patron de peur que celui-ci le renvoie hors il ne pouvait pas se le permettre surtout pas vue que la vie de son petit frère en dépendais.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Voila vous savez le secret de Renji !**

**Je trouve sa trop mignon Renji le grand frère de Ichigo!!!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre vous serait plus en détaille la maladie d'Ichigo, et la relation qui va se jouer avec Urahara !!!!**


End file.
